


Takhle jsem to neplánoval, ale co už

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Peter Parker, Mutual Pining, Plans, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Smartass Family, What Have I Done
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Peterův blbuvzdorný tříkrokový plán, jak dát Lokiho a Tonyho dohromady. (Zn.: Možná ne až tak blbuvzdorný, jak zamýšlel.)
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Kudos: 6





	Takhle jsem to neplánoval, ale co už

**Author's Note:**

> Povinná slova: bagr, sliz, trouba, petrklíč, koza

Kamenem úrazu bylo, že ti dva prostě neuměli mluvit.

Ne, když se nad tím zamyslel, došlo mu, že to není pravda. Dovolte mu se opravit: navzdory svým mistrovským dovednostem se slovy, ti dva neuměli mluvit o svých citech.

Jako kdyby to nestačilo, na to, jací géniové oba byli, uměli být opravdu hloupí – a upřímně, to nebylo žádné tajemství, ale všeobecný fakt. Problém byl, že ti dva si neuvědomovali, že svou slepostí trápí nejen sami sebe, ale i všechny okolo.

Peter nebyl jediný, kdo kvůli tomu pomalu přicházel o rozum. Už několikrát přistihl Thora, jak si divže neomlátil Stormbreaker o hlavu, doktora Bannera, jak si unaveně mne oči a upíjí ze svého devátého hrnku čaje, plukovníka Rhodese, jak zhluboka dýchá a počítá do tří, aby se uklidnil, nebo Valkýru, jak na ex vypila lahev vína, jen aby ji mohla po těch dvou hodit (i když podle toho, co Peter slyšel i zažil, zrovna nebylo až tak neobvyklé).

Nicméně stejně tak často přistihl ty čtyři, jak se na něj s lítostivým úsměvem dívají a potichu mumlají slova upřímné soustrasti, protože ano – ve výsledku byl Peter ten, kdo na nevšímavost svých dvou mentorů doplatil nejvíce.

Bylo to. Naprosté. Peklo.

Byl s nimi v jedné místnosti, zatímco se hádali, musel poslouchat, jak se ho každý z nich snaží přetáhnout na svou stranu, aby zvítězili nad tím druhým, stejně jako musel poslouchat, jak spolu otevřeně flirtují a divže nestrhávají oblečení ze sebe navzájem, jen aby si později uvědomili, co dělají, zpanikařili a přešli k nějakému úplně jinému tématu. Ta atmosféra v místnosti byla potom naprosto _magnifique_ , jedenáct z deseti, Peter by si rozhodně nenechal ujít další takové trapné chvíle, kdy se snažili jeden druhému nedívat do očí.

A ať se snažil, jak se snažil, měl dojem, že veškeré jeho pokusy, aby si ti dva konečně přiznali, co k sobě navzájem cítí, to akorát _zhoršovaly_.

Takže (s malou pomocí od MJ a Neda) vymyslel plán, jak je nenápadně dát dohromady.

~~~

Krok číslo jedna: podařilo se mu pana Starka přesvědčit, aby společně upekli sušenky. Byla to překvapivě těžká (a nepořádná) práce, ale Peter věděl, že má Loki rád sladké a jen těžko odolá čokoládovým sušenkám s kousky čokolády uvnitř.

Jeho teorie se ukázala jako správná, už když z trouby vytahoval třetí plech (ze čtyř). Ucítil, jak jeho pavoučí smysly zachytily Lokiho magii, a vzápětí se bůh natáhl pro jednu z vychladlých (vychladlejších) sušenek, jen aby ho miliardář praštil po ruce. „Zapomeň, muflone, ještě jsou teplé.“

Loki nasadil ublížený pohled. „Ty jsou nejlepší.“

Miliardář povytáhl obočí, ruce zkřížené na prsou. „Nepovídej?“

„Jen si dej, Loki,“ přerušil je Peter, protože znal ten hlas a věděl, že by se jejich konverzace brzy mohla stočit k něčemu nevhodnějšímu. „Stejně jsou hlavně pro tebe.“

Tentokrát se vynálezce otočil na něj. „Že o tom nevím, Petere?“

„Máte být génius,“ pokrčil rameny. „A nepředstírejte, že vám to nedošlo. Vím, že jste udělal speciální sušenku přesně pro Lokiho, pane Starku. A vlastně nejen jednu.“

„To není pravda!“

„Pane Starku, tvaroval jste to těsto půl hodiny, aby vypadalo jako Lokiho helma.“

Tony se na něj zašklebil a zalovil v hromadě sušenek, až nakonec našel jednu z těch, o které Peter mluvil. „Jo,“ zamumlal. „Akorát to teď vypadá jako rohy nějaké zmutované kozy.“

Peter neurčitě mávl rukou. „Já si myslím, že je to roztomilé, pane Starku.“

„ _Roztomilé_?!“ vyjekl, hlas o oktávu vyšší.

„Já souhlasím s Peterem,“ broukl Loki, na tváři jeden ze svých jemných, upřímných úsměvů, o nichž mladý hrdina věděl, že je vynálezce zbožňuje. „Je to milé – a roztomilé – gesto, Anthony.“ Natáhl ruku, aby si pro sebe mohl ukrást sušenku, kterou vynálezce držel mezi prsty (ne že by se Tony snažil mu v tom zabránit, ale to je vedlejší). Spokojeně si ukousl. „A chutná skvěle. Děkuji.“

Peter měl co dělat, aby nepraštil hlavou do nejbližší skříně, když se Tonymu radostí rozzářily oči a Loki si olízl rty. Ale tak, přesně o tohle mu šlo, ne? Dokopat ty geniální idioty k uvědomění. Nadějně zaťal ruce v pěsti, protože viděl, jak se vynálezce nadechuje, a se zatajeným dechem čekal, co mu na to řekne –

Jenže zničehonic se do kuchyně přihnal Thor. „Proč cítím sušenky?“

– a ten okamžik byl pryč. Oba jeho mentoři najednou stáli se zády narovnanými jako pravítka a neklidně ustoupili o několik kroků od sebe. 

Potichu vzdychl a hodil po bohovi chňapku, jen protože to bylo to nejbližší, co měl po (na) ruce. Nějak doufal, že všechno půjde hladce, ale samozřejmě, že se pletl. „Protože jsou čerstvě upečené. Dáš si?“ zeptal se, protože si všiml, že se Loki za doprovodu zelených jiskřiček vypařil.

Ale všechny helmové sušenky zmizely společně s ním, čehož si všiml i pan Stark, takže když Peter viděl, jak se pro sebe zubí, usoudil, že to mohlo dopadnout mnohem hůř.

~~~

Krok číslo dva: Peter věděl, že se pan Stark zajímá o všechno, co souviselo se severskou mytologií, a měl-li být upřímný, zajímalo to i jeho samotného. Ostatně, jak by nemohlo, když znali mytologické bytosti, které se prohlašovaly za bohy, že.

Oba je ovšem nejvíce fascinovala Lokiho magie, a jakožto vědátoři se snažili přijít na kloub tomu, jak funguje a jak ji spojit s pozemskou technologií.

Peter se musel přiznat: ačkoli miloval, když všichni tři pracovali dohromady (případně ještě s doktorem Bannerem, ale ten prohlásil, že s jejich šílenstvím a mimozemsky-zemskou technikou už nechce mít moc společného), jeho nejoblíbenější část byla, když jenom mohl zpovzdálí sledovat své dva mentory.

Jistě, občas mohlo být jejich flirtování až moc, ale jindy to bylo prostě nepokrytě rozkošné a on si nemohl odpustit je potajmu natáčet (a později posílat všechna videa do skupinového chatu jednoduše nazvaného „Starki aka Petere, jak tohle sakra můžeš snášet dennodenně?“).

Nicméně dnes si Peter ulovil Lokiho pro sebe. Ne že by to dalo nějakou práci, protože pan Stark musel řešit něco ohledně Stark Industries, ale to bylo vedlejší.

Vpadl do Lokiho studovny jako velká voda, ale bůh ani nevzhlédl hlavu od papírů, na které něco psal. Mávl rukou na uvítanou, ale jeho pozornost upoutaly až květiny, které Peter položil na stůl. Zmateně nakrčil tělo a zatěkal pohledem mezi kvítím a Peterem. „Co je to?“

„Eee… petrklíč? Říká se jí taky prvosenka jarní, ale –“

„Petere,“ přerušilo ho s povzdechem, „vím, co je petrklíč, stejně jako ho poznám. Chtěl jsem se tím zeptat, proč jsi je donesl a co dělají tady. Vím, že v Americe nerostou.“

„To sice ne, ale vím, že jsi o nich mluvil, že prý se používaly v magii nebo něco takového, tak mě napadlo, že bys je mohl potřebovat.“

Loki se krátce zasmál. „Ano, něco takového. Symbolika květin byla a stále je pro smrtelníky důležitá. Věří, že je petrklíč symbolem magických tajemství a taky…“ Najednou se odmlčel, přes tvář mu přeběhl šibalský výraz. „Oh, Petere, tohle je geniální. Bude ti vadit, když je použiju?“

„Um, ne? Proto jsem je tak nějak donesl?“

„Výborně.“

Věděl, co to jedno slovo, stejně jako Lokiho pohled, znamená. Jenom mávl rukou, věda, že ho neodtrhne od toho, co ho napadlo, a usadil se k druhému stolu ze tří, které v pracovně byly. (Původně to byla Lokiho magická místnost, ale když se s ním pan Stark a později i Peter sblížili… no, společně s miliardářovou dílnou to byly jejich společné pracovny.) Sice doufal, že dostane nějakou novou lekci, ale neodvažoval se ho rušit, takže si jen přitáhl knihu o magii, kterou Loki odněkud vyhrabal, a pustil se do čtení tam, kde minule skončil, ale brzy se přesunul na své domácí úkoly.

Z práce je vyrušilo až otevření dveří, a ačkoli věděli, kdo vstupuje, protože všichni ostatní kromě nich klepali, oba tentokrát zvedli hlavy a Loki dokonce vstal. Pan Stark nestačil ujít více než pár kroků, než bůh stál u něj a něco mu pokládal na hlavu. „Loki – co to děláš?“

Mág se na něj bez odpovědi zakřenil. Zastavil ho, když si to zkoušel sundat, takže vynálezce využil foťák svého mobilu, aby se podíval, o co Lokimu šlo. „Loki. Loki, proč mám na hlavě věnec z květin? Co je to vůbec za květiny?“

„Prvosenka jarní.“ Oči mu jiskřily a ústa měl roztažená do úsměvu, který se Peterovi vůbec nelíbil. „Tyto květiny symbolizují magická tajemství, nekonečné obdoby… a růst.“

Za jiných okolností by Petera Tonyho pohled rozesmál, jenže teď jenom potichu, pro ty dva neslyšně, zaskučel, položil si bradu na stůl a přetáhl si knihu přes hlavu. Nevšímal si vznikající rádoby hádky, a když Loki jen tak zmizel ve vzduchu a Tony vyběhl ho hledat, jen vytáhl mobil, aby ostatní informoval, že v blízké době možná najdou nějaké pastičky, které nebyly určeny pro ně.

Loupl očima po dvou květinách, které zbyly na Lokiho stole. Měl je použít pro jedno jisté kouzlo, které oba znali a o které se Tony zajímal už nějakou dobu, ne tohle.

Opravdu chtěl hodně, když si myslel, že místo války pranků dostane z Lokiho jakžtakž romantické gesto, co?

~~~

Krok číslo tři: nechat se probodnout železnou tyčí.

Dvě věci. Zaprvé, Peter neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak ten souboj přežil, ale asi to bylo jenom díky Lokiho brysknímu magickému zásahu. Zadruhé, v jeho původním plánu to nebylo, ale kdyby věděl, že jediné, co stačí k tomu, aby se ti dva dali dohromady, bylo, aby on sám téměř umřel, udělal by to už _dávno_.

A ačkoli to setsakramentsky bolelo, nelitoval toho. Byli uprostřed boje proti nějaké šílené sektě čarodějek, které jako by se utrhly ze řetězu a snažily se zabít všechno a všechny okolo. Loki měl plné ruce práce krytím civilistů a útočením, takže tyč letící jeho směrem neviděl.

Ale Peter ano. Samozřejmě, že ho nenapadlo nic jiného, než skočit po Lokim. Zaujal jeho místo, ale podařilo se mu ho odstrčit. Slyšel několik výkřiků a v další vteřině mu z břicha trčela půlmetrová tyč. „Aua,“ zamumlal.

Jako by toho nestačilo, následovala exploze, která je ho odhodila o hezkých pár metrů dál, až se zastavil o kabinu bagru.

Upřímně, zbytek toho boje si nepamatoval, ale později mu bylo řečeno, že dospělá část týmu jeho zranění nevzala zrovna… klidně. Jinými slovy, bojiště se změnilo v chaos a prý bylo jediné štěstí, že některé z těch čarodějek přežily.

Nicméně po tom nárazu se mu zatmělo před očima, a i když nečekal, že by je už někdy otevřel, přeci jen se probudil – a poněkud nečekaně ve svém vlastním pokoji na základně Avengers.

Zmateně odsunul peřiny, ale kromě obvazu pokrývající celé jeho břicho po nepochybně smrtelné ráně nebyla jediná známka. Teda dokud se neposadil. V tu chvíli se mu zamotala hlava. „Cooo –“

Dveře jeho pokoje se otevřely a během okamžiku ho z obou stran podpírali jeho mentoři. „Opatrně, Petere,“ zašeptal Tony. „Jak ti je?“

„Hhh?“ otočil hlavu nejprve na Tonyho, pak na Lokiho, pak zpátky na Tonyho. Připadalo mu, jako kdyby měl v mozku sliz, který mu pomalu proklouzával do závitů a zatemňoval myšlení. „Mám pocit, že se vznáším. Mám se vznášet? To mi nezní správně. Huh, co se děje?“

Někdo mu luskl před obličejem, a kdy se pan Stark stačil přesunout před něj, hm? „Loki?“ zeptal se vynálezce s obavami.

„Klid, Anthony. Léčivá magie může způsobovat tyhle stavy. Podobně jako vaše sedativa nebo drogy.“

„Chceš říct, že je sjetý?“

Tentokrát zněl rezignovaně. „Ano, Anthony, je sjetý magií.“

„Proč to má tyhle účinky?!“

„Já to nemůžu ovlivnit!“

„Nelíbí se mi to,“ zavrčel Peter.

„Já vím, Petere,“ Loki mu opatrně stiskl rameno. „Ale ty účinky brzy přejdou, slibuju.“

„ _Neeee_ ,“ zakvílel. „To nemyslím. Vy dva.“

Nechápavě se po sebe podívali. „My dva?“

„Nelíbíte se mi,“ upřesnil. „Štveteeee mě. Jo. Měl jsem… lán.“ Zamračil se. Ne, to neznělo správně. Jak bylo to slovo? „Lán. Plán?“ Ano, to znělo správně. „Měl jsem plán. Jenže vy nespolupracujete. A teď se hádáte.“

Tony si neklidně prohrábl vlasy. „Jaký plán, Petere? O čem to mluvíš? Něco v boji.“

„Neee, ťunťo.“ Poplácal ho po hlavě a měl dojem, že slyšel, jak se Loki uchechtl. „Myslím _plán_. Sušenky pro Lokiho. A květinová magie pro Tonyho. Bum!“ rozhodil rukama a lehce sebou cukl, když ho zabolelo břicho. „Plán. Měli jste skončit spolu, jenže se hádáte.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Nemůžu nechat Thora vyhrát. Říkal, že se dáte dohromady až za měsíc,“ zakňučel. „To je moc dlouhoo. Máte se rádi, tak proč čekat?“

Oba dva na něj zírali, pro jednou beze slov. Svorně zamrkali, opět se podívali jeden na druhého a pak se rozesmáli. „Ach, Petere,“ Tony zavrtěl hlavou a rozcuchal mu vlasy. „Já a Loki spolu už pár týdnů chodíme.“

Zalapal po dechu a zůstal na ně zírat s otevřenou pusou. „Ale – ale. Ale. Proč o tom nevím?!“ vyjekl dotčeně.

„Chtěli jsme to ještě chvíli držet v tajnosti,“ připustil Tony.

Loki přikývl a volnou rukou chytil Tonyho. „A taky jsme se vsázeli, komu to dojde jako prvnímu. Nicméně nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že se nás budeš snažit dát dohromady.“

„Ani mě ne.“

„Huh.“ Zamrkal. Pak na každého zvlášť ukázal prstem. „Za pár vteřin omdlím, ale přísahám, že jestli tohle nebude pravda, až se probudím, tak budu opravdu naštvaný.“

Neslyšel jejich odpověď, ale ve výsledku na tom nesešlo, protože když se znova probudil, tentokrát s čistou myslí a všemi vzpomínkami, byla to pravda. A ačkoli si neodpustil seřvat je za to, že mu o tom neřekli, vědomí, že byl první, kdo o nich věděl, mu to vynahradilo.

(A samozřejmě, že se později taky připojil k jejich sázkám, kdo z ostatních na to přijde jako první.)


End file.
